InVaSioN Mas allá de lo que ves InVaSiOn
by Quimera Dreams
Summary: [::Kai&Takao::]... La perdida de un ser querido lo lleva a matar toda esperanza y es un simple niño quien con sus sueños las revive en su corazón


**Beyblade **pertenece a su debido creador Aoki Takao

**Proyecto: **InVaSiOn

**Dedicatoria:** Fans Kai&Takao Takao&Kai

¸,ø**¤**º**°**°**º**¤**ø**,**¸**¸ø**¤**º**°**°**º**¤**ø**,**¸**¸, **M**a**s a**l**l**á** d**e** l**o** q**u**e v**e**s **¸,**ø**¤**º**°**°**º**¤**ø,¸¸,**ø**¤**º**°**°**º**¤**ø,¸¸,

Sentado en uno de los columpios del parque con la vista fija hacia abajo y las manos aferradas poderosamente a las cuerdas que sostienen el balancín estaba un pequeño niño de no más de ocho años, apenas se movía, sus pies jugaban con la tierra amontonada mientras la suaves cellisca halaba algunos sollozos, ni que fuera ahí para divertirse, a diferencia de los otros niños que tanto escándalo hacían con su griterío y risas de felicidad, solo los observaba divertirse como si estuviese viendo una pantalla, el no era parte de esa escena, nunca lo sería, era la primera ves que venia a ese lugar, no le fue difícil hallarlo, ya lo había visto antes desde la vidriera del auto, recordaba como apoyaba las manitas en el cristal sonriendo al ver a tantos niños jugar con sus padres y mantenía la esperanza de que su progenitora hiciese lo mismo con él.

Las nubes del cielo mostraban un tinte carmesí, bañadas en la sangre del moribundo emperador dorado que a lo lejos marchaba a su destierro, las aves remontan el cielo con sus bellas alas como impulsoras buscando un lugar donde pasar la noche que fría se aproxima, lentamente alzo la mirada al oír a los pájaros cantar revelando así sus orbes sangrientas cual rojo vivo en donde la luz poco a poco menguaba opacada por la tristeza y la humedad de las lagrimas rebosando de ellas para recorrer sus sonrosadas mejillas por el esfuerzo de contenerlas .

Con la mirada enfocada en las altura veía a las aves volar en bandadas, libres, sin nada que las detuviera de avanzar en el cielo... el cielo... de nueva cuenta bajo la mirara afligido dejando escapar esas gotas cristalinas de los ojos... ¿por qué tenia que estar tan alto?... era muy lejos... demasiado lejos... quería tocarlo, necesitaba hacerlo, estiro la mano anhelante buscando palpar aquel azul firmamento, pero por más que se estiraba no lograba alcanzarlo, sus ojos se abrían más y más aun cristalizados con la ligera convicción de que lo lograría, pero no, no lo conseguía, y sus convicción de tocarlos se hacia pedazos, nuevos sollozos aparecieron resbalando por sus mejillas, con la boca ligeramente abierta para propiciar la entrada de aire, sus hombros se movían en un compás de desconsuelo mientras sus manos yacían aferradas fuertemente a sus pantalones, ocultaba sus orbes tras unos párpados vigorosamente oprimidos para evitar la salida de ese liquido salino.

¡¡No era justo¡¡... no lo era, ella se lo había prometido... ¡¡lo prometio¡¡.. dijo que irían al parque juntos, dijo que no lo dejaría solo... ¡¡que no lo abandonaría¡¡... que siempre estaría con él, pero lo cierto que se había ido, ya no estaba y no volvería a verla... nunca más.

_- Iremos a jugar a esa plaza de la que te hable... lo prometo _

- Lo prometiste – quedo susurro al desierto de sus memorias mientras ese leve suspiro se perdía en la vanidad del silencio, ya nadie estaba, seguramente era tarde... solo estaban las palomas que picoteaban el suelo en busca de algo de alimento... estaba solo... nuca quiso estar solo, pero lo estaba, sin embargo oyó unos ligeros pasos detenerse junto a él... era un niño¿un niño?... ¿que hacia un niño a esas horas? no que el tuviera una excusa para estar ahí... bueno si lo tenía, pero no esperaba que alguien más siguiera en el lugar a esa horas... ya no era momento para que un pequeño estuviese en ese lugar...pero... ese enano estaba parado sin decir nada, observándolo, como un niño tonto ¡¡¿qué rayos miraba?¡¡... no le agradaba que lo viesen lloriquear.. era un signo de debilidad, al menos eso decía su abuelo.

- Que miras¡¡... – exigió el pequeño tratando de parecer duro pasándose una de las manos por la mejilla para borrar los rastros salados y no delatarse, pero el niño, algo más pequeño que él, que tenia los ojos azules igual que su algo larga cabellera, lo seguía mirando con una sonrisa inocente en su rostro.

- Estas llorando??... – pregunto aproximándose más al rusito quien lo miraba algo asombrado por la confianza que se tomaba el enano para acercársele tanto – estas triste??... por que tienes la cara así??... te molesta algo?? – inundo con preguntas

- Piérdete¡¡¡ - grito el bicolor empujándolo al suelo para que se alejara, el niño cayo de espalda mirando de frente, sobándose el trasero decidió sentarse y seguir mirando al extraño chico, le resultaba extraño... quien llamaría normal a un niño con el rostro pintado... – ¡que miras?¡¡... niño tonto¡¡¡ - reclamo el tatuado intentando alejar a esa molestia, pero de nueva cuenta ese enano se le acerco, estaba demasiado cerca de él¿es que no entendía lo que era espacio personal? tanto que no pudo evitar que un sonrojo se pintara en su pálida mejilla – que rayos...

- Por que tienes las mejillas pintadas??- pregunto curioso el nipón tocándole el cachete sin ningún retraimiento – tienes lo ojos rojos.. que bonito... ¿¿estabas llorando?? - estaba tan cerca que podía sentir la respiración del pelitormenta...

- No estoy llorando¡¡

- Si lo estas... mira – le enseño alegre con su dedo índice una gota que rescato de su piel

- NO ES CIERTO¡¡- grito para empujarlo al suelo y tirársele encima golpeándose ambos contra el suelo de arena atrapo al niño por las muñecas obligándolo a mantenerse boca arriba – Yo no lloro¡¡... los guerreros no lloran¡¡¡... yo soy un guerrero¡¡¡ - chillo asestándole un golpe en el rostro al cual le continuaron otros en busca de desahogar su dolor pero claro que el pequeño no se quedo atrás y le respondió con la misma fiereza... bueno tal ves no con la misma fuerza... pero si con algo de ella, los dos rodaron por el suelo ensuciándose la ropa hasta que el cansancio de golpearse el uno al otro los venció y cesaron, permanecieron recostados en el suelo recuperando la respiración, el ojiazul tenia las manos en su pecho intentando calmarse mientras él las tenia a sus costados, ambos miraban al cielo que mostraba señales de ponerse oscuro pues el nacimiento de ciertas estrellas.

- Mi mamá - apunto al cielo el morenito con un sonrisa en dirección a una de las estrellas que estaba surgiendo en el manto oscuro, el ojicarmín lo miro de costado sin entenderlo del todo.. ¿por qué decía eso? – nos esta viendo... ella me cuida desde ahí – afirmo el pequeño sentándose en una pose india cruzándose las piernas - donde esta la tuya? - el bicolor no quería responder, volteo la cabeza tratando de ignorar la punzada que sintió en su pecho al oír eso

- Se marcho – musito levantándose con intensiones de largarse, las manos aun empuñadas por el dolor y lo que más le molestaba era que aun así ese niño siguiese sonriendo como un tonto - por que demonios te ríes??... tu mamá también se fue – refunfuño dejando escapar otras lagrimas de las muchas que ya se le había escapado ese día pero por la crianza recibida se encargo de ocultarla – ...ninguna volverá... – el pequeño seguía sentado mirándolo con el rostro en costado a un lado intentando entender a ese niño tan extraño.

- Yo también estaba triste cuando ella se fue... pero mi abuelo me dijo que ella esta...

-... en el cielo... si ya me vinieron con ese cuento – volteo a responderle con una mirada gélida impropia en alguien de su edad

- No son cuentos – afirmo el pequeño preocupado por que su esperanza no fuese real – mi mamá es esa estrella – reafirmo apuntando al cielo – ella cuida de mi desde ahí arriba... ...mi abuelo

- Tu abuelo miente¡¡¡... todos mienten¡¡.. esta muerta¡¡- dio un potente alarido... ¿por qué les mentían?... basta de esas absurdas historias – ¡¡Ella prometio que nunca se iría sin mí¡¡... ¡¡dijo que no me dejaría solo¡¡ - la odiaba, si no quería llevarlo por que no se lo dijo... por que tuvo que esperanzarlo para luego lastimarlo así... estaba cansado de sufrir y a su corta edad ya era suficiente, su aflicción caía al suelo en forma de gotas de cristal, una de sus manos fue a su pecho, sentir su corazón hacerse pedazos, apenas era un niño, por que no podía ser feliz igual que los que tenían su edad.

Parado en medio de lo que podía considerar la nada, en su corta vida, sintió una calidez, rodeándolo por completo, un abrazo, igual a los que su madre le daba cuando se sentía mal, abrió sus luceros sangrientos encontrándose con unos ojos tan azules como el mar... nuevamente ese enano violando su espacio personal, lo estaba abrazando, no debía permitir que ese tipo de muestra de afecto perturbase, pero la frigidez en su pecho siendo estrujado por ese martirio, sintió la cabecita apoyarse en su pecho, no entendió por que pero correspondió el tierno gesto, era algo que necesitaba, y esa glacial sensación en su interior desapareció por un momento.

- Seguro que ella también esta arriba con mi mami cuidándonos – ese susurro el ojitormenta, por más tenue que ese sonido se oyera como en un murmullo, llego a sus oídos eh hizo despertar de nuevo esa molestia, apartándolo lo alejo bruscamente para sorpresa del menor... tenía que mencionar eso, no pudo simplemente callarse.

Esa furia que nadie podía cambiar, al igual que su firme convicción de que todo era un abandono, tomo al pequeño por el cuello de su camiseta para alzarlo a su altura completamente enfadado, tenia que hacerle ver la realidad a ese mocoso y sus estúpidas esperanzas – deja de decir esas tonterías¡¡... no son más que estúpidos cuentos¡¡- afirmo con el rostro severo y los ojos afilados

- N-no... no es cierto – trataba de removerse del agarre pero el chico lo tenia fuertemente asido a él – basta¡¡...suéltame¡¡

- Noo¡¡... no quiero... tienes que entender... o yo te are entenderlo¡¡¡

- Kai¡¡... suelta al niño – una voz ronca sonó detrás de ellos, el tatuado reconoció al dueño de ella y volteo dejando caer al pequeño al suelo... otra ves - vámonos... deja de perder el tiempo, tienes que prepararte para el velorio de tu madre – dijo el hombre ya entrado en años, vestido de un traje totalmente negro con un bastón en la mano, con apariencia hosca y alguien de no muy buen humor, la mirada displicente dirigida a lo que ahora era su único nieto, el chico no muy feliz por la orden, se acerco a pasos lento al hombre, seguía con el rostro bajo, no tenia ganas de mirar a alguien, tener que participar de ese enfrentamiento de miradas exactamente no era algo que quisiera, no obstante seso su andar, simplemente dejo de avanzar hacia su abuelo... pero es que no podía... o no quería... no, no quería ir con él... quería estar con su madre... quería que ella volviese... – Kai... – pronuncio su nombre amenazante el anciano, suponiendo lo que aria el muchachito, él era un espejo en cuanto emociones, era frágil, un inútil, claramente podía ver a ese ser que se negaba a reconocer como familiar, ese pequeño demonio tan despreciablemente débil... asqueroso, dibujo su mejor mueca de desagrado al ver al pequeño mirarlo con temor al saberse descubierto en sus intenciones, pero lo que no se espero fue esa mirada de decisión que se reflejo en el y después ver como emprendía la marcha alejándose raudamente de él.

"_pasa la vida y el tiempo no se queda quieto"_

Corría a todo lo que sus poco alargada piernas le dieran, el aire en sus pulmones entraba a la misma velocidad que salía, no sabía a donde iba, ni le importaba, solo... solo… quería desaparecer, irse, escapar, como un cobarde... no era un cobarde... pero es que necesitaba mucho de su madre... la quería demasiado.. . pensaba que siempre estaría ahí para él, que no se marcharía, se adentro con mayor intensidad a un parque al cual nunca fue pronto el camino de tierra era más natural, más turbio, y de repente se vio escalando rocas subiendo a una cima que ni siquiera conocía, a decir verdad no sabia nada, no sabia donde estaba ni le importaba, tenia que ir a un lugar alto, tenia que alcanzar el cielo, tenia que verla por ultima ves... al menos tenia que decirle adiós… no solo tenia… debía hacerlo o no se lo perdonaría nunca, al menos antes de marcharse a ese país lejano al que su abuelo quería llevarlo, en su ascenso antes de continuar se detuvo cuando escucho unos ligeros ruidos venir de unos arbustos no muy lejanos, quiso ignorarlo, pero en su calidad de niño la curiosidad fue más fuerte y entre abriéndose camino por esas ramas secas... era ese enano¡¡.. de nuevo... ¿cómo rayos llego hasta ahí tan pronto?.. lo habría seguido... no¡¡ imposible... se consideraba muy rápido como para que alguien como "ese" lo superara en eso... el pelitormenta estaba inclinado a un lado contrario por lo tanto no notaba su presencia. Sigilosamente se aproximo al niño para observar que es lo que ocultaba, estaba inclinado adelante, lanzo un gemido... un gemido?... su piernita estaba lastimada... estaba llorando, lo más seguro es que se hubiese caído... lo que mas raro se le hacía no es que llorara... mas bien que susurrar palabras, como si... cantara?, acerco un poco más sus pasos hasta el chico para oír lo que susurraba.

- S..sana...sana... snif...si no sanas hoy ..snif...- decia entre pequeños sollocitos moviéndose de atrás hacia delante en busca de mitigar su dolor

- Que haces?? – pregunto desconcertado... mirándolo

- Eh?... tu?... el niño triste – lo miro el pequeño con sus ojitos azules sonriendo... ¿por qué siempre sonreía?... por que?

- No soy un niño triste¡¡ - afirmo nuevamente molesto, es que ese niño sabia como quitarle crédito a esa imagen fuerte que intentaba crear

- Entonces por que lloras siempre? – y de nuevo con el interrogatorio… es que no podía mantener un conversación normal

- No lo hago siempre¡¡... a demás tu también estas llorando - acuso

- Bueno... es que yo... me caí snif... esta muy alto snif- excuso apuntando a una piedra que por su tamaño lo superaba notablemente, el bicolor miro la gran roca, a su parecer no era tan alta pero bueno... no todos tenían su misma habilidad y era de esperar que ese escuincle tampoco, rodando los ojo se apoyo junto al chico para estudiar la herida, era un pequeño raspón, no era la gran cosa como para que se pusiera a llorar, pero tal parece ya le ocasionaba suficiente dolor para arrancar lagrimas de sus ojos, busco en su bolsillo un pañuelo blanco para usarlo como venda, lo desdoblo y coloco alrededor de la herida mientras el pequeño atento a todo movimiento.

- Deja de llorar… los hombres no lloran – absorto en lo que hacia dijo el ojicarmín como una orden

- Snif... no puedo, tu también lloras- sin embargo esta ves no respondió, no estaba para enfrascarse en otra pelea con el enano y tampoco quería hablar de lo que le sucedía, una ves que termino lo ayudo a ponerse de pie pretendía ayudarlo a bajar la colina pero este se resistió – no...

- Estas lastimado... tenemos que bajar

- No¡¡... tengo que subir – dijo apuntando arriba más allá de la roca

"_llego el silencio y el frío con la soledad" _

Una pequeña cima rocosa con una árbol seco en medio era el panorama que se le ofrecía pero observando mejor se podía apreciar la vista lejana, donde advertía todo el paraje, el sector de juegos, la caminata, los arboles que hacían casi imposible encontrar esa cúspide pedregosa, antes que nada y los más importante el cielo, desde ahí asemejaba estar más cerca, como si lo tocara, había un tronco viejo lleno de alguna que otra maleza en el cual ambos se sentaron, el negro firmamento ya estaba lleno de esos diamante plateados a los que se les nombra como estrellas, permanecieron unos segundo observándolo en silencio hasta que uno de ellos se decidió a romper la mudez del momento.

- Este es mi lugar secreto – mirando el cielo hablaba el nipón con la vista fija en la altura – siempre vengo aquí

- Para que? – el no miraba el cielo, ya no quería verlo, estaba cansado de hacerlo sin ningún resultado

- Para hablar con mi mami – sonrío alegre – me gusta contarle cosas

- Por que... le hablas, esta muerta... no lo entiendes?? – pregunto cansado ya de tratar de hacerle ver la realidad... ¿qué le sucedía?... ¿cómo es que no entendía?

- Yo se que esta muerta – manifestó apesadumbrado bajando la vista, por alguna razón no le gusto esa reacción en el chico, tal ves y después de todo no era tan buena la idea de arruinarle el sueño, lo hacía sentir mal... herido… no le gusto ver esa cara triste.

- Yo...- intento decir

- Pero... – continuo- si yo la olvido mataría su memoria, no quiero hacer eso – finalizo mirándolo lleno de convicción

_¿que lugar anida mis sueños nuevos?_

- ...su memoria?

- Su recuerdo, lo que la mantiene viva aquí – apunto a su corazón – no quiero matarla... ella es mi estrella – señalo arriba para luego sonreír

- Tu crees que... – dubitativo pregunto desviando la mirada para que no notara su confusión -... ella este ahí?

- Seguro que si¡¡ - entusiasmado se levanto – ellas nos están mirando¡¡... HOLA MAMA¡¡- grito al firmamento lleno de constelaciones saludando como si alguien fuera a responderle, ante este acto no pudo evitar sonreír se veía tonto pero a la ves lo hacía sentir bien – MIRAA… AHÍ ESTAN¡¡¡

No podía ver nada, no lo conseguía… pero a veces dicen que cuanta mas la esperanza en un feliz sueño que en un realidad dolorosa… y el ya no quería sentir dolor… miro hacia donde apuntaba sonriendo imaginando que había un estrella que brillaba con la misma intensidad que su madre… imagino que ahí estaba ella mirándolo… diciéndole que desde ahí nunca se iría… nunca

_Y ¿quien me dará una mano cuando quiera despertar?" _

Su rostro pequeño mirando al cielo lentamente fue cambiando hasta volverse el rostro de un joven de más o menos veinte años, todo un hombre pero con las mismas extrañas marcas en su cara, una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios mientras murmuraba cosas que solo la ventisca del invierno podría entender, los brazos metido entre las piernas para buscar calor a pesar de estar abrigado, el tronco viejo aun seguía ahí salvo el panorama que con el paso del tiempo cambio hasta volverse más urbano, olvidando sectores verdes como ese para dejarlos en el total abandono , las ramas secas de los árboles ya no estaban al igual que las otros que antes cubrían el lugar volviéndolo su lugar secreto, pero ahora estaba al descubierto y era fácil de encontrar aunque no tan difícil de escalar como cuando era más pequeño, esos recuerdos seguían tan latentes en su memoria y en su corazón

- Sabia que te hallaría aquí – dijo una voz detrás suyo, no se molesto en voltear a ver quien era, no necesitaba hacerlo

-...

- Tan hablador como siempre eh?? – el muchacho se ubico junto a el en el tronco – hace frío – intento formar conversación frotándose la mano para darle un poco de su aliento y calentar sus manos

- Entonces vete – lo miraba de reojo sin perderlo de vista

- Tan agradecido como siempre, uno viene a hacerte compañía y... – refunfuñaba molesto con los brazos cruzados inflando lo cachetes, aun se parecía a ese pequeño melindroso de hace años

- A que viniste??

- A hacerte compañía... que no me escuchas… siempre me ignoras cuando te hablo - como siempre nunca se callaba – estoy solo en la mansión y sabes que no me gusta... te busco y no estas y ahora que te encuentro no quie... – silencio, como adoraba el silencio, pero lo que mas adoraba era la forma en la que lo conseguía cuando Takao hablaba de mas... un beso... eso era suficiente para callar a su niño, por que no dirán que es un hombre con ese comportamiento… simplemente y después que volvió de Rusia ese país lejano al que lo llevaron, fue el mirar al cielo y recordar a quien lo animo a hacerlo, lo que lo llevo a encontrarlo en el mismo lugar, a hacerse amigos y luego a enamorarse… sin embargo ese chico no cambiaba nada, tan igual que cuando se conocieron por primera ves pequeño y hablador… el contacto era ligero sin mucha pasión pero bastante cariñoso… como lo disfrutaba.

- Hablas de más – comento una ves que rompió el placentero contando dejando al chico ruborizado

- Y tu de menos – se abrazo de uno de los brazos del bicolor para que ambos compartieran el calor humano, lo mejor en ese momento, es impresionante como pasa el tiempo, todo cambia pero al mismo tiempo sigue siendo lo mismo en esencia, el antiguo parque fue abandonado, los años hicieron gran mella en eso, una antiguo parque termino en un simple patio baldío del cual apenas quedaba una parte de todo su antiguo esplendor... los niños ya no iban a ese lugar a jugar en los columpios, por que estos ya no existían, ahora eran un montón de fierro viejo y herrumbroso olvidados por todos, el verde pasto ya estaba seco por la falta de atención, no habían más árboles y posiblemente se construiría un gran edificio en su lugar como los demás que lo rodeaban, enormes en amplitud pero yertos en cuanto a emoción.

Abrazado el uno del otro seguían contemplando el cielo, las otras cosas no importaban, únicamente lo especial que era, lo que significaba para cada uno, el nacimiento de una esperanza, una amistad y una amor... solo eso, lo único que era importante era eso nada más.

- Que le dices??... – curioseo el peliazul sin perder de vista la bóveda celeste, el otro desvío una segundo su mirada para verlo y entender que es lo que quería decir, sonrío y volvió su vista hacia delante como de costumbre

- Solo estoy mirando... Takao

- No le dices nada?¡¡- repitió incrédulo mirándolo con desconfianza –... aja

- No creo en esas cosas y los sabes... es un tontería

- Claro... por eso siempre miras el cielo... pero no¡¡... cierto... tu no crees en estas cosas, es decir...hablas solo mirando a una estrella... eso hace la gente normal, ni que estuvieras loco¡¡¡- siseó sarcástico.. producto de su amistad concierto pelirrojo que había ido con él de visita… hasta el día de hoy se arrepentía de haberlos presentado… el ojiartico era una mala influencia para su niño, además que a veces solía coquetear con el y eso no le gustaba nada

- No volverás a ver a Yuriy

- Oyee¡¡ - le dio un ligero empujón – no es su culpa ser tan lindo

- Lindo??

- Mnn... no lindo no... terriblemente atractivo – le sonrío de lleno mirándolo con picardía

- Atractivo ehh – se acerco amenazante con una sonrisa lasciva y poco discreta dirigida hacía su persona – quieres ver que tan lindo o atractivo puedo ser

- Ehh... no gracias – susurro retrocediendo más de la cuenta hasta que se le acabo el tronco sin que lo notara, por lo que cayo al marchito césped lastimándose el trasero, sin embrago no fue eso lo que le preocupo a decir verdad si no más bien el hecho que de repente se encontraba capturado por los fuertes brazos del bicolor, lo apresaba por las muñecas imposibilitando cualquier movimiento- ...Kai??

- ...

- Kai Hiwatari no te atrevas

- Yo?... no se de que hablas – rozo sus labios contra la mejilla del menor haciendo que este percibiera su respiración, lo que provocaba que su corazón latiera a un ritmo más acelerado... tan acelerado como la primera ves que lo beso, la primera ves que lo toco, eh incluso podría jurar que la primera ves que lo conoció... pero le gustaba esa sensación igual que todas las que podía llegar a sentir solo con él...lento se aproximo depositando un beso en sus labios buscando profundizarlo, una veleidosa brisa los envolvió lentamente entre abrazos y caricias... las hojas secas arrastradas por la ráfaga recorrían el lugar.. alzándose al manto de luces… los edificios pueden observarse a los lejos con sus numerosas luces , pero en lo alto... muy en lo alto pueden apreciarse dos grandes estrellas que sobrepasan el velo de nubes que cubre el cielo... dos estrellas diferentes, con un brillo casi misterioso, simples luceros que solo pueden ser vistos con ojos que miran más allá de un sueño, de una realidad

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸_** Finito**_ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Dedicado a las madres y a aquellas personas que las mantienen vivas en el recuerdo

_Gracias por leer _

_**Adios Sayonara Gambate Kai&Takao **_


End file.
